Question de pratique (OS post 6x11)
by Calypsoh
Summary: Nouveaux lieux, nouveaux bureaux, nouveaux chefs, nouvelle équipe...et nouveaux états d'esprit pour Jane et Lisbon. Nos personnages doivent s'adapter à ces circonstances bien différentes de ce qu'ils ont connu et certains ont plus de mal que d'autre à retrouver leurs repères.


Coucou les amis!

C'est avec un IMMENSE plaisir que je poste ici ma première OS de l'année 2014 sur notre belle série. (J'en profite d'ailleurs pour vous souhaiter à tous et toutes une très bonne année).

J'avoue avoir été qqk peu "perturbée" par le nouveau rythme du show (même si j'ai aussi bcp aimé certaines choses), d'où mon manque d'inspiration depuis quelques épisodes. (Ajoutez à cela la période plus que chargée des fêtes, cela n'aida pas à la création littéraire! )

Bon alors aujourd'hui je vous propose quelque chose d'un peu différent (nouvelle ère oblige, hein Bruno? ).

Pas de conflit mais pas d'osmose parfaite non plus. Je mets en scène aujourd'hui des personnages qui tentent de s'adapter dans leur nouvel environnement. De mon point de vue (mais cela n'engage que moi), je crois que Lisbon a changé d'une certaine façon. Bien sur que son affection et son amitié pour Jane sont tjs présentes mais je souhaitais la montrer en mode "move on". Son nouveau travail, ses nouvelles opportunités devraient l'aider à avancer (et peut-être est-ce la raison de l'arrivée prochaine d'un boyfriend, si j'ai bien compris? ). Et je crois que notre pauvre Lisbounette assez souffert pour espérer aujourd'hui se protéger un peu non? Ainsi dans les dialogues, je l'ai souvent montrée comme ayant la mainmise (elle coupe la parole, mène l'humour...). Bref une Lisbon qui doit changer de chrysalide pour avancer.

A l'inverse, j'aimerais un Jane moins sûr de lui, qui aurait un peu plus de mal à trouver ses repères (dur le retour à la civilisation après 2 ans d'exil paradisiaque). Un brin nostalgique aussi, cela peut paraitre paradoxal...Bref, je vous livre une vision des choses peut-être pas forcément en accord avec Bruno (en même temps, quand ai-je vraiment été dans les clous de Heller, bon et inimitable Heller? hihi ).

J'ai laissé ce texte volontairement ambigu: chers non-jisboniens, vous pouvez très bien le lire sans aucune intention de romance (c'est d'ailleurs en ce sens que j'ai pour une fois écrit);

amis jisboniens, vous pouvez y retrouver une touche romantique également...le flou me semble sympa!

Vous allez également retrouver un personnage qui m'est cher, forcément...

Bon sinon comme d'hab, personnage ne m'appartiennent pas, pas de sou, pas de gloire...juste un peu de plaisir!

**SPOILERS SAISON 6,** évidemment mais je n'ai pas encore vu le 6x12 donc je n'en tiens pas compte.

Grobiz à vous tous et je reste bien sûr ouverte à toute critique, vous le savez! Je vous embrasse fort.

**Un immense merci à ceux et celles qui ont commenté ma précédente OS « Révélation en rouge » à l'issue du 6x08 : Sssssy Katkitten4, Elisemcaskett et justikiii, catlaur France-ena Aalana XxLegend-AutomnexX Tournesol chou05, Elerin et un Guest (la revieweuse masquée !) Anciens et nouveaux lecteurs de mes fics, merci d'être là, vous êtes des amours. J'espère que vous m'avez pardonnée de vous avoir ainsi laissé avec un RJ patient à l'issue de ce texte…hahaha !**

**Question de pratique (OS post 6x11).**

Encore quelques efforts, et elle allait atteindre son objectif dans le laps de temps qu'elle s'était fixé. Les muscles de la jeune femme enduraient le tout avec une relative énergie, même si évidemment ils étaient un peu mis à l'épreuve. Ses abdominaux et ses lombaires ne posaient aucun problème en revanche elle ressentait parfois, quand elle faisait cet exercice, un petit élan de douleur dans son épaule gauche. Térésa savait parfaitement à quel incident elle devait cette conséquence indélébile : la balle qu'elle avait reçue d'O'Laughlin cinq ans plus tôt ! Même s'il ne s'agissait désormais que d'un lointain souvenir, il n'empêchait que le corps de la jeune femme la rappelait parfois à l'ordre quand elle forçait beaucoup trop. Cela ne suffisait pas néanmoins à arrêter l'intrépide agent qui avait à cœur de conserver une grande forme physique et qui avait entrepris de venir très régulièrement dans ce complexe sportif réservé aux agents du FBI.

Dans un ultime effort la brunette en jogging noir et marcel blanc se hissa jusqu'à la dernière prise sur laquelle elle posa sa main gauche au moment même où elle cria : « _**STOP**_ !».

A quinze mètres en-dessous d'elle se tenait Cho, en tenue de sport également qui arrêta sa montre chronomètre dès l'alerte de Lisbon. En voyant le temps qui s'affichait sur le cadran, l'agent asiatique esquissa un très discret sourire.

« _Alors, combien_ ? écouta-t-il émaner du haut du mur d'escalade.

- _Quarante-quatre secondes et douze centièmes_, s'exclama Cho suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre. _Très bon temps !_

_- Bingo, j'ai battu mon dernier record_ !

- _Largement même ! Allez, je vous fais redescendre_. »

Cho serra un peu plus fort la corde qui assurait la jeune femme le temps de son ascension et attendit que sa collègue se mette en place. Mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire.

« _Pas de rappel pour moi, Cho, je finis le parcours_, dit Lisbon gaiement tandis qu'elle entreprit de faire le chemin inverse en n'ayant pour appui que les prises.

- _Vous avez vraiment décidé de vous entrainer pour les prochains jeux olympiques ?_ »

La remarque de son interlocuteur en contrebas fit rire la jeune femme qui avec une agilité déconcertante descendit sans aucune peine. Sous l'effort, ses longs cheveux bruns resserrés en une queue de cheval virevoltaient de droite à gauche.

« _Non…mais je tiens à rester à la hauteur, enfin si je puis dire_ ! conclut-elle en posant son pied sur le tapis orange. _Et voilà !_ »

Une fois la sportive arrivée, les deux équipiers purent entreprendre de se détacher des harnais de sécurité.

« _La prochaine fois, je compte bien gagner encore quelques secondes._

_- Je ne vous savais pas si compétitive_, répliqua l'agent asiatique.

- _Détrompez-vous, je peux être une vraie teigne ! _répondit Lisbon d'un air taquin_. _

_- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir pour nos prochaines séances d'entraînement, patron_. »

La jeune femme secoua la tête de manière amusée tandis qu'elle finissait d'enrouler les cordages.

« _Combien de temps allez-vous encore m'appeler « patron » hein_ ? demanda-t-elle. _Je ne suis plus votre « patron », et ce depuis bien longtemps._

_- Je sais,_ se contenta de répondre Cho, imperturbable.

_- Et puis je ne suis pas certaine que les agents Fisher et Abbott apprécient beaucoup vous entendre me nommer ainsi._

_- Je sais._

_- Ce sont eux vos supérieurs à présent et nous sommes tous les deux de rang égal désormais, Kimball._

_- Je sais_… » poursuivit ce dernier en ramassant les harnais.

En notant la réponse volontairement répétitive de son camarade, Lisbon stoppa un instant ses mouvements et le regarda gentiment.

_« Alors pourquoi ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom, tout simplement, ou si vous préférez, appelez-moi_ « _Lisbon_ » _si cela vous semble plus facile._

- _Ce_ _n'est pas une question de facilité, c'est une question d'habitude_ », répondit-il en se dirigeant vers le banc voisin pour prendre une serviette en éponge et s'essuyer les mains.

Une fois encore la brunette fut amusée par le flegme dont faisait toujours preuve Cho, il pouvait tout aussi bien vous parler de la météo ou d'une affaire en cours sur le même ton très concentré. Mais depuis plus de dix ans qu'elle connaissait cet homme, Lisbon avait appris à ne pas se froisser de l'apparente froideur de cet étrange camarade, au contraire, elle l'avait toujours apprécié fortement justement parce qu'il dissimulait sous ses airs distants un cœur chaleureux et loyal.

« _Je peux vous poser une question_ ? poursuivit-elle alors que Cho revenait et lui tendait la petite bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait posée sur le banc.

- _Allez-y !_

_- Pourquoi n'avez-vous donné aucune nouvelle pendant deux ans_ ? »

La question de Lisbon était posée aimablement et pourtant l'agent asiatique y perçut une pointe de déception.

A vrai dire, les deux dernières années avaient été assez compliquées à gérer pour tous les membres de l'ancienne équipe du CBI. Une fois McAllister mort et Jane en cavale, l'agence de Sacramento avait connu une période de tourmente et de remaniement plus que houleuse. La suspicion était partout et l'équipe de Lisbon avait été la première sacrifiée et démantelée. De par leur proximité avec le mentaliste et leur ingérence dans l'affaire John le Rouge, ils avaient tous subi de virulentes remontrances et leur quotidien en avait été chamboulé complètement.

Les yeux noirs de Cho croisèrent alors les émeraudes bienveillantes qui attendaient une réponse.

« _Il fallait tourner la page, je ne pouvais pas le faire à moitié_. » rétorqua-t-il simplement.

Lisbon acquiesça de la tête et but une gorgée d'eau, signe qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'ennuyer plus longuement son ami s'il ne voulait pas en parler.

« _J'ai toujours agi ainsi_, poursuivit-il pourtant. _Quand j'ai quitté le gang, je me suis enrôlé dans l'armée parce que j'avais besoin de ce nouveau départ. Quand il m'est arrivé de rompre avec une femme, j'ai toujours fait en sorte que ce soit définitif. Je suis comme ça, j'ai besoin de trancher net pour redémarrer un autre chapitre. _

_- Je comprends_, fit simplement Lisbon qui s'assit sur le banc, très attentive aux confessions plus que rares de Cho.

- _Le CBI…c'était ma famille. Rigsby, Van Pelt, vous et même cet imbécile de Jane étiez ma famille. Quand elle a volé en éclat, je n'ai pas voulu attendre de vous voir tous vous éloigner les uns après les autres. Alors_… »

Cho haussa les épaules en guise de fin de phrase et cela suffit à Lisbon. Celle-ci demeura quelques secondes le regard dans le vide, plongée elle aussi dans ses souvenirs de ces deux dernières années. Elle se rappelait avoir appelé et vu régulièrement les Rigsby, en dépit de la distance qui s'était instaurée quand Lisbon avait été mutée à Washington. Elle se rappelait également avoir plusieurs fois tenté de joindre Cho mais elle avait vite compris le choix de ce dernier et l'avait accepté sans rancune car elle savait qu'il fonctionnait ainsi.

« _Et bien, j'espère que cela ne vous ennuie quand même pas trop de devoir de nouveau travailler avec Jane et moi,_ la taquina-t-elle.

- _Avec vous, aucun problème. Avec Jane, c'est à voir à l'usage_ ! »

La réponse franche et directe de Cho fit bien rire Lisbon qui devait concéder qu'effectivement collaborer avec le mentaliste n'était pas toujours de tout repos.

«_ Mais l'excellent côté des choses, _embraya-t-elle_, c'est que je ne suis plus responsable de ses bêtises ! Ça a vraiment du bon de ne plus être le chef !_

_- Cela ne vous dérange vraiment pas de ne plus être leader d'une équipe_ ? demanda à son tour Cho.

- _Non, car vous savez, le poste était devenu plus que difficile les derniers temps, _ironisa-t-elle_. Blague à part, il ne s'agit que d'un titre honorifique après tout. Et puis…nous sommes désormais des agents du FBI, ce n'est pas rien ! __**Le FBI quoi**__ !_ »

L'engouement de la jeune femme qui ne semblait pas encore s'être remise de son officielle et récente promotion au sein de la plus prestigieuse agence fédérale amusa beaucoup Cho qui laissa échapper à son tour un franc sourire.

« _C'est pour ça que vous vous entraînez si durement_ ? poursuivit-il tout en rangeant sa serviette dans son sac de sport. _Vous savez que vous n'avez plus rien à prouver ? Vous avez passé haut-la-main tous les tests d'aptitude physique…_

- _Et vous, vous savez ce que dit le tragique grec Eschyle_ ? « _La discipline est mère du succès_ », récita doctement Lisbon. _Je m'efforce simplement d'élever mon niveau d'exigence pour conserver mon succès présent._

_- Vous deviez vraiment vous ennuyer ferme à Washington pour que vous ayez eu le temps de lire Eschyle !_

_- Vous n'avez pas idée…_ » corrobora Lisbon qui ferma les yeux de dépit en resongeant à ses deux années en tant que Chef d'une petite juridiction perdue.

Cette fois Cho lui adressa un air compatissant, conscient de la rétrogradation qu'avait subie cette excellente flic.

« _Non, la vérité c'est que…je ne veux pas devoir cette affectation au simple chantage de Jane_, reprit-elle très sérieusement. _Je n'oublie pas que c'est lui qui a exigé ma nomination ici et je…enfin, je veux pouvoir prouver que je la mérite ! _

_- Croyez-moi, le FBI ne vous aurait pas engagée sur la simple demande express d'un consultant à moitié cinglé. Vos compétences indéniables ainsi que votre expérience sont les seules raisons de votre entrée ici._

_- Je l'espère…_ ».

Cho affichait son air assuré pour mettre fin sans appel au débat qui assaillait la jeune femme. Il passa ensuite son sweet noir, ferma son sac de sport, et le hissa sur son épaule. Debout devant son équipière qui elle, était toujours assise sur le banc, il la dominait de toute sa stature.

« _Bon, alors la prochaine fois on fait un concours de vitesse pour savoir qui grimpe le plus vite_ ? lui demanda-t-elle amusée. _Je vous préviens, j'ai la ferme intention de vous mettre la pâtée du siècle._

_- Si vous le dîtes_, répondit Cho nullement impressionné. _Vous avez le droit de rêver._

_- Vilain macho !_

_- C'est vrai que vous pouvez être une vraie teigne _! rétorqua-t-il en s'éloignant vers la sortie.

- _Allez, bonne soirée et à demain_, conclut-elle avec amusement.

- _A demain_, répondit Cho qui soudain stoppa son avancée et se retourna pour ajouter « _**patron**_ » !

A l'écoute de ce titre qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de lui attribuer en dépit de leur actuelle situation, Térésa hocha la tête et laissa échapper un petit soupir de satisfaction. Malgré tout, elle aimait bien entendre Cho la nommer ainsi, non parce qu'elle tenait à garder une supériorité sur lui mais parce qu'elle savait que cela était le signe d'un immense respect qu'il lui avait toujours conservé. Et cette marque d'amitié et de loyauté lui faisait vraiment chaud au cœur.

Elle regarda son équipier sortir et se retrouva finalement seule dans la grande salle de sport. Soudain plongée dans un profond silence, la jeune femme ne se sentit pourtant nullement oppressée. A vrai dire, depuis son arrivée à Austin, elle avait l'habitude de rester quelques minutes supplémentaires après son entrainement avec Cho.

Assise sur son banc, sa bouteille d'eau entre les mains, son corps un peu alangui par tous les efforts physiques effectués dans l'heure, Lisbon profitait de ces instants de calme en fermant les yeux. Elle pouvait enfin faire le point sur les récents événements et laisser son esprit vagabonder librement. Mais alors qu'elle était plongée dans sa relaxation relative, ses sens se mirent en alerte et son corps se tendit imperceptiblement. Pourtant elle demeura les yeux clos car elle n'avait nul besoin de les ouvrir pour savoir ce qui se passait.

« _Je me demande bien quelle excuse vous allez me sortir pour justifier votre présence ici à une heure pareille_, dit-elle d'une voix claire sans bouger pour autant d'un millimètre.

- _Ai-je vraiment besoin d'une excuse_ ? lui répondit une voix familière. _Ne peut-on simplement pas imaginer que je passe dire bonsoir à une vieille amie_ ?

- _Désolée mais les mots « Patrick Jane » et « salle de sport » ont toujours été pour moi tellement antinomiques que je suis en droit d'être surprise de vous voir en ces lieux_ » ironisa Lisbon qui ouvrit enfin ses paupières et tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée.

Comme elle s'y était attendue, elle trouva le consultant appuyé sur le chambranle gauche, occupé à la dévisager.

« _J'avoue que vous m'avez bluffé, comment avez-vous su que c'était moi_ ? lui demanda Jane qui se dirigeait à présent vers elle. _Seriez-vous devenue extra-lucide ?_

_- Extra, je ne sais pas, mais lucide, oui_ ! rétorqua-t-elle en se mettant debout. _Simple question de logique, qui d'autre pourrait-bien venir troubler mon seul petit moment de détente de la journée ? Forcément un empêcheur de tourner en rond, et vous êtes le pire de mon entourage, voyez-vous._

_- Touché_ ! fit-il mine d'être blessé par cette taquinerie prononcée pourtant sur un ton affectueux. _Mais je suis ravi que toutes ces années passées à mes côtés vous aient permis de développer vos capacités extra-sensorielles et vos aptitudes de déduction_.

- _Ce sont surtout ces deux dernières années qui m'ont permise de me perfectionner. Vous oubliez que j'ai dû composer avec votre disparition_. »

La réponse de Lisbon lui avait à vrai dire échappé et l'agent se rendit compte que ses mots pouvaient revêtir une amertume qu'elle ne voulait pas forcément montrer.

_« Enfin, ce que je veux dire…ce que je n'avais plus sous la main le mentaliste à l'œil de lynx et que je ne pouvais plus compter que sur mes propres capacités_, tenta-t-elle de nuancer un peu.

- _Je comprends_, se contenta de répondre Jane. _Je comprends parfaitement_. »

Un sentiment de gêne sembla s'instaurer dans la pièce et Lisbon éprouva le besoin de l'évacuer rapidement.

« _Je viens ici trois fois pas semaine depuis mon arrivée à Austin_, embraya-t-elle.

- _J'avais saisi, j'ai d'ailleurs croisé Cho en arrivant._

_- Oui, il est important de conserver la forme, surtout maintenant._

_- Pourquoi donc_ ? fit Jane surpris.

- _Eh bien, un agent du FBI se doit d'être au top de ses performances et il me faut aussi tenir compte du fait que je vieillis_, lui expliqua Lisbon avec un naturel déconcertant.

- _Ah oui ! Certes, vous allez bientôt concourir dans la catégorie des seniors d'ailleurs_, se moqua le consultant.

- _Vous_ _pouvez rire mais savoir reconnaître ses faiblesses est une preuve d'intelligence_, répliqua-t-elle sereinement. _Je n'ai pas peur d'avouer que mon corps ne réagit plus forcément de manière aussi preste et alerte, c'est un fait naturel. A moi de faire en sorte que cela ne devienne pas un inconvénient…question de pratique. _

- _A vous entendre, vous êtes sur le point de rentrer en maison de retraite !_

_- Non, je dis simplement qu'il faut accepter le passage du temps_, persista-t-elle en ramassant ses affaires. _Vous-mêmes d'ailleurs n'êtes plus aussi fringant qu'autrefois._

_- Je vous remercie, c'est toujours agréable à attendre_ ! »

Devant la moue boudeuse de son consultant, Lisbon laissa échapper un beau sourire et décida de profiter de sa mainmise tout en continuant de ranger ses affaires de sport.

« _Désolée de vous vexer blondinet mais vous faites comme tout le monde. Même si vous portez relativement bien la quarantaine passée, il n'empêche que vous ne faites plus partie des jeunes !_

_- Non, je suis un homme mûr, en pleine force de l'âge, ce qui est, à mon avis, bien plus attractif que la jeunesse inexpérimentée_, répondit le mentaliste d'un air savant. _La preuve encore il y a quelques semaines, mon charme a magistralement opéré avec Krystal._

_- Ah certes, vous parlez d'un succès ! Une criminelle multirécidiviste à la tête du cartel de drogues d'une petite ville, bonne pioche en effet _! »

Lisbon affichait un air ironique et serein, preuve qu'elle avait finalement compris avant tout le monde le jeu qu'avait mené le consultant avec la belle blonde. En effet si elle s'était un peu demandé au début ce que pouvait trouver Jane à Krystal, elle en était rapidement arrivée à la certitude que l'intérêt du mentaliste pour la belle inconnue était un peu trop effusif pour être vraiment sincère.

« _C'est vrai que vous avez drôlement progressé en intuition, vous fûtes la seule à avoir des doutes quant à ma relation avec Krystal, _commenta Jane qui s'approcha de Lisbon en train de refaire les lacets de ses baskets.

- _Disons que j'ai appris à me méfier de vous._ _Question de pratique également !»_

En disant cela, elle tourna la tête et adressa un sourire complice à son équipier. Ce dernier en fut ravi et l'observa avec une attention bienveillante. Elle se tenait penchée, le pied gauche sur le banc pour pouvoir faire les lacets. En tenue de sport et malgré la transpiration qu'avait occasionnée son entrainement, elle demeurait vive et espiègle.

Térésa Lisbon n'était pas à proprement parler une personne de séduction, elle ne se mettait que très rarement à valeur. A côté des grandes et sculpturales femmes qu'ils pouvaient côtoyer, la petite brunette semblait tellement plus simple. Et pourtant, elle avait un charme indéniable et en dépit de ce qu'elle croyait appeler « vieillir », elle demeurait une belle femme. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés et Jane ne se lassait pas de profiter du retour dans sa vie de son indéfectible amie.

Jane fut alors tiré de ses rêveries par un « bip » lancinant émanant de sa poche en effet il venait de recevoir un message sur son portable. Quelques secondes après ce fut au tour du téléphone de Lisbon de sonner.

« _Ah…c'est Abbott_, fit la brunette en consultant le texto. _Il me demande d'être là de bonne heure demain matin pour un briefing sur l'affaire Vargas._

_- Hum…même chose ici pour moi, à la différence que c'est Kim qui me prévient_, commenta le mentaliste d'un air un peu rembruni.

- _Les joies d'être les patrons ! Ils sont encore au bureau à vingt-deux heures passées, mais pour moi, la journée est finie!_ »

Tout en disant cela, la jeune femme enfila prestement sa veste de jogging par-dessus son marcel blanc, saisit son sac et s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsqu'elle fixa son regard sur le visage du consultant à côté d'elle. Elle fut frappée de la gravité qu'elle y lut.

« _Jane ? Tout va bien ?_

_- Hein_ ? sursauta légèrement le concernant, tiré de sa réflexion par son amie. _Oui, pourquoi cette question ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, vous arborez un air bien sombre tout d'un coup. Quelque chose vous tracasse ?_ »

Les beaux yeux azur du mentaliste plongèrent dans ceux de Lisbon et laissèrent transparaitre un peu de confusion.

« _Non, disons juste…que je dois retrouver mes repères_, répondit-il calmement, _m'habituer aux changements et aux choses que je n'avais pas forcément vu venir._

_- De quoi vous plaignez-vous, vous avez une nouvelle tasse, un rayon entier du placard de la cuisine rien que pour vos sachets de thé et vous avez même eu droit à votre canapé alors que c'est formellement interdit_ ! s'amusa-t-elle à souligner.

- _Certes mais…_

_- Mais quoi_ ? l'invita-t-elle à parler tout en croisant les bras.

- _Moi je fais essentiellement équipe avec Kim, vous vous allez sur le terrain et vous vous entrainez beaucoup avec Cho_… »

Le mentaliste n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase pour faire comprendre ce malaise à celle qui ne le connaissait que trop bien. Le visage de Térésa devint plus grave également mais elle s'efforça à ne pas entrer dans cette brèche complexe.

« _Vous l'avez dit, _reprit-elle_, nous devons simplement retrouver nos marques, nous adapter à ce nouvel environnement._ _Rien de bien méchant en somme. D'ici quelques semaines…vous serez de nouveau comme un poisson dans l'eau !_

_- J'en doute un peu. »_

Cette fois le cœur de Lisbon manqua de faire un bond alors que défilait déjà dans son esprit un potentiel scenario : Patrick Jane ne pouvait quitter le FBI auquel il était affecté pour au moins cinq ans, selon les termes du contrat établi avec Abbott mais rien ne l'empêchait de recommencer à s'éloigner, physiquement ou mentalement, s'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans ce nouvel environnement. Et cela la jeune femme avait beaucoup de mal à l'envisager. Faisant taire ses inquiétudes qu'elle ne tenait absolument pas à étaler devant le mentaliste, Lisbon reprit simplement en faisant signe à Jane qu'elle allait quitter la salle de sport :

_« Eh bien, je ne sais que vous dire en vérité. Je ne suis pas maîtresse de la situation. Vous devriez peut-être vous ajuster un peu, sortir, voir du monde. _

_- Je l'ai fait pendant deux ans sur une île paradisiaque_, fit-il remarquer en hochant la tête et en suivant sa partenaire vers la sortie.

- _Oui j'ai cru comprendre dans vos lettres que vous aviez su vous occuper. D'ailleurs, vous avez vraiment nagé avec des dauphins ?_

_- Oui, et c'était magique._ »

A l'écoute de cette charmante anecdote que Jane avait narrée à son amie dans l'une de ces dernières missives, l'agent se détendit et nota l'air nostalgique qu'arborait à cet instant le consultant.

« _Vous n'avez qu'à demander à Kim de vous faire aménager un aquarium géant dans la salle de réunion du FBI, je suis sûre qu'elle accèderait à votre requête_, ironisa Térésa.

- _Et vous pourriez venir nager avec moi cette fois !_

_- Ah non, désolée, moi je serai sur le terrain occupée à chasser les méchants requins de la pègre ou de la mafia criminelle._

_- Jolie métaphore, vous êtes inspirée ce soir Lisbon…_ » commenta Jane alors qu'il ouvrait galamment la grande porte vitrée du complexe sportif et faisait signe à son amie de le précéder pour sortir. Il nota néanmoins qu'elle venait de refuser une activité commune, même illusoire.

Les deux équipiers se retrouvèrent sur le parking et la fraîcheur du soir les assaillit rapidement.

« _Brrr, la chaleur de la Californie me manque vraiment_, dit Lisbon qui pressait le pas. _Pas vous ?_

_- Beaucoup de choses me manquent en réalité. »_

Une fois encore le ton nonchalant de son partenaire interpella la brunette.

« _Quoi en particulier_ ? se surprit-elle à demander.

- _Ma famille bien sûr, mais aussi le CBI, l'équipe, Van Pelt et Rigsby…et nous._

_- Nous ? _

_- Oui, notre duo, notre dynamique d'antan, quand nous allions ensemble interroger les suspects._

_- Mais…nous le faisons toujours._

_- Pas comme autrefois_, réfuta Jane. _Nous ne sommes plus un tandem nous sommes rarement ensemble sur le terrain, nous ne covoiturons presque plus jamais et l'agent Fisher est sans arrêt à vouloir surveiller le moindre de mes faits et gestes._

_- Moi aussi, quand j'étais responsable de vous, je ne cessais de vouloir vous garder à l'œil pour éviter les ennuis_, lui fit remarquer Lisbon d'un ton narquois. _Cela dit, je n'y parvenais pas souvent_… »

La voix de Lisbon se fit soudain plus basse, signe qu'elle resongeait à l'issue qu'avait été la leur : malgré sa bonne volonté et ses efforts décuplés pour garder Jane à l'œil, elle n'avait pas su l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable, elle l'avait même aidé d'une certaine façon.

Le mentaliste observa la jeune femme et sentit bien qu'elle s'était tendue : pour la première fois depuis des années ils évoquaient le fatidique jour où Jane avait assassiné John le Rouge. Tant de conséquences en avaient découlé, certaines plus acceptables que d'autres.

Debout à côté de la voiture de Lisbon, les deux amis se tinrent quelques secondes silencieux mais très vite la brunette reprit la parole :

_« Bon, je vais rentrer à la maison_, fit-elle en ouvrant sa portière et glissant son sac de sport sur la banquette arrière.

- _Attendez, j'ai un cadeau pour vous, j'étais venu ici pour cela à l'origine_ » dit Jane qui sembla chercher quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste bleue.

En son for intérieur, la jeune agent ne put s'empêcher de resonger à ce jour lointain, où sous couvert d'aller chercher dans la voiture un cadeau qui lui était soi-disant destiné, il l'avait abandonnée pour la tenir éloignée de sa vengeance. Mais Térésa se maudit intérieurement de briser la douceur de leur échange du soir avec un souvenir qui n'avait plus vraiment d'importance désormais. Chassant ses maudits regrets, elle afficha un beau sourire quand elle vit ce que Jane tenait dans sa main.

« _Je me suis dit que…comme nous opérions une sorte de retour aux sources, avec de nouveaux bureaux, de nouvelles règles, un nouveau canapé, vous deviez vous aussi avoir un symbole de notre ancienne vie, _expliqua le mentaliste_. Alors, j'ai réfléchi…_

_- …Chose toujours inquiétante_, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

- _Certes, mais peut-être pas cette fois. J'ai réfléchi et je me suis souvenu de cet objet que je vous avais fait après…_

_-…après l'enquête concernant le docteur Linus Wagner, oui je me rappelle_, le coupa-t-elle en hochant la tête. _Vous aviez gardé secret votre découverte de l'assassin et vous nous aviez laissé poursuivre sur une fausse piste pendant un bon moment. J'étais en colère contre vous et vous espériez m'amadouer !_

_- Je crois que cela avait marché._

_- Hum ! _» ne confirma ni n'infirma-t-elle.

Lisbon posa son regard sur la petite grenouille en papier que Jane lui tendait de nouveau ce soir et s'en empara doucement, touchée malgré tout de cette attention. Elle se demanda un instant si elle devait confesser à Jane qu'elle avait toujours celle qu'il lui avait offerte douze ans plus tôt, puis n'estima pas nécessaire qu'il soit au courant de ce détail embarrassant.

Tout en observant l'origami, elle esquissa un beau sourire et se tourna de nouveau vers son partenaire :

_« C'est très gentil de votre part, je vous remercie._

_- Vous pourriez peut-être la mettre sur votre bureau au FBI, vous avec votre grenouille, moi avec mon canapé. Il ne manquerait plus que le triceratops de Cho et nous nous sentirions presque de nouveau chez nous. _»

Lisbon nota que cela semblait important pour son équipier qui tentait désespérément de redonner un sens familier à son nouvel environnement. Elle n'avait pas le cœur de lui dire que plus rien ne serait comme avant, en dépit de tous les efforts qu'il ferait pour recréer illusoirement leur dynamique passée. Aussi préféra-t-elle acquiescer.

« _Dès demain matin, notre petit amphibien trouvera sa place à côté de mon ordinateur, merci Jane._

_- Oh, ce n'est rien. Je vous devais bien un présent après les magnifiques chaussettes que vous m'avez offertes_. »

Le mentaliste se pencha légèrement pour désigner lesdites chaussettes confortables et douces qu'il arborait souvent. Face à lui, Lisbon demeurait émue, et même un peu triste, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle avait l'impression de ne pouvoir partager l'élan nostalgique de Jane elle avait assez regretté le passé, désormais elle devait avancer et profiter de ses nouvelles opportunités. Même si elle ne savait être aussi radicale que Cho, comme il le lui avait expliqué précédemment, la jeune femme avait appris à maintenir une certaine distance de sécurité avec son équipier. Tout en restant la douce et attentive Térésa, elle tenait à ne plus être aussi impliquée qu'elle ne l'avait été jadis. D'où son peu d'entrain à défendre le point de vue de Jane et à déplorer leur tandem exclusif passé.

Quand le mentaliste releva les yeux, il tomba sur les émeraudes compatissantes et amicales qu'il affectionnait tant. Et malgré toute la tendresse et la loyauté qu'il pouvait y lire indéniablement, Jane nota aussi une certaine réserve qu'il avait eue peur de pressentir depuis quelques temps. Il ne pouvait le nier, quelque chose avait changé dans leur relation. Et les rôles étaient inversés : il semblait désormais le plus sentimental, le plus acharné à vouloir défendre ce bien précieux qu'était leur affection unique face à une Lisbon qui tentait de se protéger à demeurant légèrement plus distante. D'où ces moments entiers où ils n'étaient plus seuls, voire même plus ensemble du tout. Jane remarqua que son amie avait l'air de s'en accommoder mieux que lui et il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Après tout, deux ans s'étaient écoulés, cela ne pouvait pas être sans conséquence…

Conscient qu'il était observé à son tour, Jane afficha un sourire de circonstances, afin de ne pas mettre mal à l'aise son équipière. Cette dernière tenait toujours affectueusement la petite grenouille de papier entre les mains puis s'enquit soudain de la poser délicatement sur son siège passager, calée par le sac à main de la jeune femme. Ainsi elle ne risquait pas de s'abîmer.

« _Alors je vous dis bonne nuit, Lisbon._

_- Bonne nuit à vous aussi_. »

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'installer dans l'habitacle de son véhicule, la jeune femme se ravisa, se redressa et déposa un fugace baiser sur la joue de son équipier. Ce dernier en fut surpris, mais ravi. Lisbon n'était pas particulièrement effusive et jamais encore ils n'avaient eu de tels échanges. Aussi chaste et amical que fut ce bisou, Jane en mesura l'importance pour lui comme pour elle.

« _Vous savez_, lui dit-elle à voix basse tout en se tenant tout proche de lui, simplement séparés l'un de l'autre par la portière ouverte, _vous m'avez déjà fait un immense cadeau._

_- Lequel ?_

_- Celui de ne pas m'avoir laissée sans nouvelle pendant deux ans_, dit-elle d'une voix douce. _Vos lettres furent la plus belle preuve de votre amitié et je les conserve précieusement_. »

Puis sans rien ajouter d'autre sinon un tendre échange de regard avec le mentaliste, Lisbon s'installa enfin derrière le volant de sa voiture et ferma la portière.

Un peu perplexe, mais clairement touché, Jane se recula de quelques pas lorsqu'il entendit le moteur de la voiture démarrer. Derrière la vitre, Lisbon lui adressa un dernier sourire et un petit signe de la main pour le saluer, auquel il répondit à son tour. Enfin, la jeune femme partit, laissant le mentaliste sur le parking du complexe sportif.

Les pensées de Jane demeurèrent confuses quelques minutes encore et quoiqu'il eût parfaitement conscience que retrouver le lien unique et la totale confiance qui l'unissaient autrefois à Lisbon prendrait du temps, il savait qu'ensemble ils y parviendraient.

Question de pratique, tout simplement…

**FIN**.


End file.
